Ashley Miller (screenwriter)
|birth_place = Windber, Pennsylvania |birth_name = Ashley Edward Miller |occupation = Screenwriter, producer |years_active = 2000–present |spouse = Jennifer Miller |alma_mater = College of William & Mary |children = Caden Miller }} Ashley Edward Miller (born March 16, 1971) is an American screenwriter and producer best known for his work on the television series Andromeda, Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles and Fringe. He also worked on the films Thor and X-Men: First Class. He often collaborates with fellow screenwriter Zack Stentz. Personal life Born in Windber, Pennsylvania, Miller's family relocated, and he grew up in Gainesville, Virginia. His first job out of college was as a middle school English teacher. He then went on to work for the United States Navy as an independent defense contractor. Miller eventually moved to California, starting his career as a writer on the television series Andromeda after meeting one of the producers of the series. He is married with one son. Career Miller was first hired to work on Andromeda in 2000 as a writer. In 2001, he was given the additional duties of being a consultant on the series, working both positions until the series' cancellation in 2005. It was while working on the show that he first met former-journalist and future writing partner Zack Stentz. Along with two other writers, Stentz and Miller co-wrote the screenplay for the 2003 film Agent Cody Banks."Film Reviews: 'Agent Cody Banks'". Variety. Upon the end of the television series Andromeda, the duo continued their writing partnership and began to work on the Fox Television series Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles, co-writing six episodes and co-producing twenty-two episodes together over the series run. When Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles was not renewed for a third season, Miller and Stentz moved onto another Fox project, Fringe. Over the two seasons that Miller and Stentz worked on the series, they co-produced twenty two episodes along with co-writing a total of four episodes. In 2006, Disney purchased an original spec script written by Miller & Stentz entitled The Feynman Chronicles. Miller has stated the film was basically a "Bar Bet" between himself and Stentz."Exclusive Interview: 'Thor' writer Ashley Edward Miller" . Cinefools. After leaving Fringe in 2010, Miller & Stentz were hired"'Thor' Writers Talk 'X-Men: First Class' . Reelz Channel."Hopkins Joins 'Thor'" . Variety. to pen the screenplay for the summer tent-pole live-action version of Thor. Following their work on Thor, Miller and Stentz attended a meeting with Fox executives who offered them the chance to work with producer Bryan Singer and director Matthew Vaughn by penning a draft of the screenplay for the film X-Men: First Class. After finishing the script and beginning production, both Miller and Stentz expressed their happiness with the tone of the film, complimenting the vision and scenes that Singer had conceived in an interview.Anders, Charlie Jane (May 6, 2010). "Inside Matthew Vaughn's X-Men First Class with Marvels' Go To Screenwriters". io9. On November 8, 2012, Miller and Stentz released their first novel, Colin Fischer, a young adult story about a student with Asperger's Syndrome entering high school. In December 2009, Miller and Stentz were hired to write the screenplay adaptation for the Dark Horse Comics horror comic book mini-series Damn Nation. During an interview with I09, Miller stating, "We're still in the middle of working on Damn Nation. We turned our first draft into Dark Horse and Paramount Pictures, and everyone seems to love it. We were very pleased with how it came out." Filmography Film Television References External links * Category:1971 births Category:Living people Category:American male screenwriters Category:Television producers from Pennsylvania Category:American television writers Category:College of William & Mary alumni Category:Thomas Jefferson High School for Science and Technology alumni Category:Male television writers Category:People from Somerset County, Pennsylvania Category:People from Gainesville, Virginia